


To Protect And Serve

by Freya_drabbles



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Frozen AU, Knight Anna AU, Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: Anna knew that her queen had already identified the rotten apples within her council and that their words were ignored by the monarch, even so, Anna worried. Her duty, as the captain of the royal guard, was to ensure the safety of her queen and she would give her life to accomplish this task.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Tony Phan and the amazing art made for this fic: https://tonyphan27.tumblr.com/image/190605905948  
> Find Tony Phan work here: https://tonyphan27.tumblr.com/

Another meeting. Another congregation of old men who wanted to make the queen approve the smallest details, always carried by greed and their own interests. It was true that some watched over the well-being of Arendelle and its citizens, the others simply wanted to get rich at the cost of the crown.

Anna knew that her queen had already identified the rotten apples within her council and that their words were ignored by the monarch, even so, Anna worried. Her duty, as the captain of the royal guard, was to ensure the safety of her queen and she would give her life to accomplish this task. Nevertheless, she couldn’t avoid the wefts that were woven behind the crown’s back. Even so, her lieutenants were scattered around every corner of the kingdom, if someone planned something against her queen, the captain's sword would be in their throat before they could realize it.

Her hand closed on the pommel of her sword while the baron of  _ don’t-know-where _ continued his tirade trying to justify the reason why he had raised taxes on the villagers who lived on his land. From her place to the right of the throne, standing guard, she heard a deep sigh, Queen Elsa was losing her patience.

From the corner of her eye she saw the restless queen on her throne, they’ve dealing with the same matter for the last three hours but Anna understood that the queen couldn’t simply silence them, she had to listen to her subjects. In the same way that King Agnarr had listened to one of his nobles when, so many years ago, he had heard the request of her father.. Anna's father was not one of the richest nobles in the kingdom, but he was loyal to the crown and his request was granted: her youngest daughter would enter the royal guard and train to be the best warrior the kingdom had ever known.

Part of that goal that a young Anna had set had been achieved, but never, not even in her wildest dreams, would she have imagined that at twenty-three years old she would be the captain of the queen’s personal guard, chosen by the royal herself. The appointment surprised her but she soon took full responsibility for the job and devote her life to protecting and serving the crown. But she didn't do it just for the kingdom, she did it for Elsa, who had received her in the castle with open arms and had become, almost effortlessly, the most important part of her life.

A movement of chairs and whispers pulled Anna away from her memories, the council session was over. The queen had already gotten up and her personal guard was ready to follow her when one of the counselors cleared his throat loudly to be noticed.

"Counselor Ludvik, is there anything else in the agenda to solve?" the queen asked turning to look at him.

Ludvik seemed anxious about the subject he had to present.

"Your majesty, we have noticed that some missives have accumulated again and I believe that, in order to preserve the correct protocol with the neighboring kingdoms, we must answer them"

Elsa sat down again and Anna resumed her place by the throne. The captain could notice the rigidity in the queen's posture.

"Go ahead" she commanded in an icy voice and Ludvik proceeded to read a list that Kai had brought to him.

"The Queen of Arendelle has received the following marriage proposals..."

Anna made a monumental effort to prevent the growl trying to get out of the depths of her chest from being heard by the council. This particular issue bothered her greatly and she had stopped trying to understand why. It just bothered her. Deep inside her being she knew that the queen's duty was to beget an heir and thus continue the line of the royal family, and that she would have to marry in order to accomplish that. She would have to swear to protect the new royal family, just as she had done years before. She just couldn't imagine herself in that position yet.

"The prince of the kingdom of Arna writes..." Ludvik continued, ignoring the oppression that threatened to devour the captain's guts. " _ It would be an honor for our houses to unite in sacred marriage and thus produce strong heirs that will guide the future of our lands _ "

"So romantic..." the whisper was only addressed to Anna, the queen made sure that her advisors did not hear her, but the poor captain had to make an effort not to burst out laughing at that precise moment.

"Next" said the queen, with a contemptuous gesture of her hand.

"Y-Yes... the Baron of the province of Kaland writes:  _ Dear Queen Elsa, I offer you my third son in marriage. Along with this proposal I include my lands of northern Kaland and an estimate of the cattle that inhabit them, I am sure you will see the economic opportunities that my proposal represents _ ... The Baron also writes a list of his cattle" Ludvik said.

"I don't know whether to be offended or just laugh" Elsa exclaimed, this time everyone heard her. Anna thought that if the queen was not offended, she was. How dare that insolent man disrespect Elsa that way?

"Next"

"The following is not exactly a marriage proposal..."

"Explain yourself" the queen demanded.

"Mr. Straume, a laird in the province of Ulsmag offers his three daughters as consorts, in exchange for his majesty granting permission to exploit the gold mine in his land"

Silence spread in the council room like a heavy blanket that covered them all.

Those who hadn’t noticed the cold fury of the queen, surely noticed the wild fire that had been lit in the eyes of the captain, the warrior seemed ready to attack Ludvik even if the proposal was not his.

"Anna" the queen's voice broke the silence "how long would it take to put together a small contingent of warriors to visit our friend Straume?"

"Twenty minutes" Anna said through clenched teeth.

There was a sudden stir among the councilors, some asked the queen to not make hasty decisions, others that a war would waste the wealth of the kingdom. Anna thought about who of her most esteemed warriors would accompany her to take revenge on behalf of the queen.

"Silence" the queen's voice, impatient, interrupted the council's exclamations.

"Arendelle will not take up arms against the province of Ulsmag. But I advise you that this kind of request does not reach my ears in the future, do you understand?”

The queen rose between the choir of  _ Yes, your majesty _ that followed her, and before leaving the room, she added:

"Besides, I'm spoken for, I fear”


	2. Chapter 2

Anna followed the queen after leaving the throne room, frowning and worried.  _ What did she mean she was already spoken for? Is there anything I don't know? A secret admirer? I will have to redouble surveillance, a couple more guards at the doors of her room… _

“Anna, you look very serious. What are you thinking about?” The queen's voice reverberated on the upholstered walls of the hallway and reached the ears of a captain engrossed in her thoughts.

“No-nothing, your majesty. I was just organizing the guard for next weekend”

"Mhmm... Well, and who takes over tonight's shift?”

"Me, of course" the response was quick, leaving no doubt.

Elsa nodded, satisfied with the answer.

They had reached the queen's private office, Kai was waiting for her with a stack of documents to read and sign. As was routine for them, Elsa stood in the chair behind the large dark oak desk that dominated much of the space, behind her the afternoon light filtered through the tall windows. Anna put her sheathed sword and belt on the tea table and dropped gracefully into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"No weapons on the table" said the queen without looking up from the first document she had to review.

"It's just my sword" protested the captain.

Elsa just looked up and a single second of that sky-like blue stare was enough for Anna, blushing, to hide her sword behind the armchair. Elsa returned to her documents.

The minutes transformed into hours, both women relaxing in the familiar and comfortable routine of every afternoon. The queen ruled her kingdom, Anna organized the training of the royal guard and the surveillance of the castle. Elsa felt very safe with the redhead there.

The activities were interrupted when Kai entered the office with a tray full of tea and chocolate chip cookies, the favorite afternoon snack of both women.

Elsa was so involved in her work that she didn't notice when Anna handed her a cup overflowing with amber liquid and some cookies.

The captain's gaze swept the queen's face as she had done so many times. The line of her jaw, so regal and patrician, the long eyelashes that caressed rosy cheeks, freckles that were placed like stardust on the smooth white skin.

Anna considered it a forbidden and secret pleasure to be able to live those moments of intimacy with Elsa. She took a deep breath, the smell of old and new books that were scattered everywhere, the ink of the inkwell and the unmistakable scent of Elsa, simply Elsa. A scent that was etched in on the redhead mind and there she would keep it forever.

* * *

When the sun went down, one of the guard's lieutenants appeared in the study to relieve the captain of her post. Elsa heard the orders that the redhead gave to her subordinate and sighed. Only a few hours, her captain will return in a few hours.

The big man who took her place was an old acquaintance of the queen, his dark beard and kind eyes accompanied her since childhood. Even so, it wasn’t the same. With Anna by her side, Elsa felt complete.

* * *

Anna hurried to the wing of the castle where the royal chambers were, she had told the queen that she would be on duty during the night and she would keep her word. To be honest with herself, having the royal out of sight left her restless. All her guards were well trained and very capable, but only by being with her could she be in peace.

Arriving at the white double door, adorned with filigree and snowflakes, she stopped and knocked on a pattern that she knew her queen would identify. Within seconds, Elsa opened the door with a smile that ran through the captain's body as if she had just submerged in warm hot springs.

"Have you had dinner yet, captain?"

"Yes, your majesty," Anna said, returning her smile, she liked it when her queen maintained formal treatment in front of the rest of the guards, knowing that when they were alone she simply called her  _ Anna _ .

"Ser Teodore, you may leave now" Anna said before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Teodore moved away from the royal chambers with a half smile drawn on his face.

Meanwhile, Anna did the routine inspection of the royal chambers and surrounding rooms.

"Very well, your majesty. Everything is in order"

"This time you paid special attention to the windows’ locks, is there any reason for that?"

Anna had remembered her suspicions about the secret admirer the queen had hinted and had inspected any possible entry more thoroughly.

"I just wanted to make sure that nobody could enter the room without being detected" she replied with total seriousness.

"I see... you know, the best way to make sure of that would be that you stay in the room all night"

"As always, your majesty, you're right" Anna said, walking to a nearby chair and depositing herself in it with all the grace that her heavy armor allowed.

Elsa looked at her, confused. She had said it as a joke, but seeing her captain so comfortably installed, all she could do was to accept the new accommodations.   



	3. Chapter 3

Elsa walked to the screen that separated her from the rest of the room with the intention of changing to her nightgown, if her captain would stay to take care of her all night, then perhaps this time, the nightmares would not come. She was sure that the sunbeam that Anna was would scare away any bad dream from her pillow.

Humming an ancient lullaby, the queen changed her clothes and headed for her bed. In her corner, Anna's eyes never parted from the queen figure, her gaze swept her slowly, enjoying the moment of intimacy.   
Elsa had opted for a comfortable nightgown made with of a light fabric giving her captain a spectacle she didn’t expect, the silhouette of her body was completely hidden, but in the moment she passed in front of the large windows, the moon showed the queen’s body, defined in its entirety, leaving very little to the imagination. Anna's throat dried up in shock but she couldn't take her eyes away from such a bewitching image. She flexed her fingers eager to caress each of those curves, to trace each recess of that body with devotion. The queen's hair, which she usually wore in a tight and regal hairstyle, was replaced by a loose braid that fell carelessly down her left shoulder. Elsa was the image of beauty that Anna thought was impossible to surpass, with no point of comparison with the few women with whom she had shared her bed so far, none was close to obscuring the beauty of her queen.   
"You don't look very comfortable" Elsa said before going to bed, looking at her with a hint of concern.

Anna cleared her throat before answering, she wasn't sure her voice wouldn't betray her.

"I'm fine, your majesty"

"I think you should take off your armor, you look a little hot in there"

"It-it's not necessary, I'm fine, seriously"

"Come on Anna, you can't spend the night like that. Let me help you..."

The queen had approached the captain with her hands outstretched, ready to help her shed the heavy armor.   
Her body didn’t want to obey her, but she managed to get up from the chair and made herself available to the curious hands of the monarch. Elsa's fingers went to the leather straps of the shoulder pads and began to undo them. Anna was petrified, feeling the queen so close to her, just inches away. She clenched her fists tightly to keep her hands still and out of the tempting waist of the woman in front of her. What a delicious torture, Anna thought, prepared to endure that cruel punishment of fate, having her so close and at the same time, forbidden.   
The shoulder pads were detached and Anna deposited them with little care on the carpeted floor of the queen's bedroom, her brain was cloudy, unable to properly process what was happening. Elsa's hands were now on the breastplate straps, she kept the same distance but Anna felt as she was closer, impossibly close. Her breathing began to agitate from the effort not to touch her. She looked at the ceiling to try to clear her mind, maybe it would be good to take a day off and visit that pub that her men talk so much about, there she could find someone with whom... Elsa was talking to her, what had she said?

"Anna, you're not paying attention" Elsa said with a smirk. "I know formal balls bore you but..."

"No no, your majesty, it's just that..."

"I was telling you that I am working on the organization of a ball to celebrate the 5 years of my reign…”   
"Definitely an occasion to celebrate"

"... and I would like you to be my official companion"

"I always accompany you, your majesty"

Anna thought she heard the queen trying to hide a sigh while continuing with her task of removing her armor. Elsa was already working on her arm, taking out the light vambrace and finally, the gauntlets.

"From here I can continue, my queen" Anna said trying to end the torture, but her torturer didn’t really want to stop.

Elsa was committed to her task, but her concentration was challenged by every section of body she discovered when removing the armor. That strong and warm body of her captain seemed to call her even more. Her hands wanted to deviate and caress every centimeter of muscles she knew were hiding under the redhead’s clothes. Many times she had searched, during the long afternoon hours in her study, for the captain while the royal guard trained in the back fields of the castle.   
She remembered marveling many times at the captain's combat from, her sword skill, her perfect bow and arrow posture. Everything about Anna seemed perfect. From the fire of her hair shining in the evening light, the smiles she only had for the queen, those freckles that induced an unusual curiosity in her, the calloused hands from so much training that could be extremely gentle when referred to her. She, her Anna, her royal guard, her childhood friend who still called her  _ majesty  _ despite knowing her for so many years, her most loyal warrior, the owner of her heart.

Elsa let the captain finish removing the armor and put it in a corner the room, returning to the chair she had chosen to spend the night. Elsa lay down after blowing out the candles that were on the shelf and on her light table. The room plunged into a darkness only diminished by the rays of the moon, the silence interrupted only by their breathing. Elsa tried to sleep, Anna's presence calming her anxieties, wishing she had her closer. 


	4. Chapter 4

The great celebration for her five years of reign was approaching and Elsa was anxious. She had planned to the smallest detail and left nothing to chance. Her guests would spend a pleasant night, her business partners would make juicy deals with Arendelle and the kingdom would prosper even more. but there was something that worried her. Two things, actually. One was that some of her most persevering suitors would attend the party, despite having received negative responses from the crown, they kept sending gifts to the queen and, in some cases, writing love poems that generally didn't make much sense, all proclaiming their undying devotion to a Queen who couldn’t be less interested. The queen's other problem was wrapped in a heavy armor with a striking snowflake on her chest, a redhead who was brave and intelligent, strong and bold... and sometimes so dense that it made the Queen want to break all protocol and kiss her on middle of the castle courtyard.

in that precise moment, Elsa was more worried about the second problem. Her problem was guiding an exhibition training of the royal guard, with the assistance of her majesty and most of the counselors. Everyone around the queen were talking animatedly about how well trained the royal guard was, how capable the warriors looked. Elsa tried with great difficulty to pay attention to the conversation, but it was being almost impossible with Anna in front of her. The training had begun with a demonstration of strength. All the guards, in their heavy armor, executed a series of complex attack and defense stances. Everyone, very impressed, applauded with pleasure. 

But now, when the agility exhibition was taking place, it was when Elsa found herself with more trouble concentrating. Fights had been scheduled between the guards, two at a time, proving their worth in the eyes of the queen. Anna, as her captain, guided and arbitrated the encounters. The redhead had shed her armor momentarily while Elsa had followed each of her movements, wishing she was once again the one to take out that armor. Sadly, this time she had to be content to watch from afar while an Anna, with her tight black breeches that fit her curves extremely well and a loose camisole, presented the warriors who would take part in the next duel.

Arriving at the end of the afternoon, Elsa had lost count of the fights, she couldn't even remember the results of each one, she only returned to pay attention to the demonstration when she heard that the last fight would take place between her captain and the second in command.

The encounter, although visibly friendly, put the queen in tension. On the one hand she enjoyed the glorious vision of her captain in full armor, fighting to the maximum of her abilities, on the other, she felt her heart pounding every time Anna’s adversary's sword passed near her redhead. Luckily for her, the fight ended quickly, Anna being obviously the winner. The contestants greeted each other respectfully ending the afternoon of exhibitions. The council of nobles applauded the warriors, congratulating them on a job well done.

Everyone was returning to the castle, the afternoon had begun to fall and the courtyard had was covered in an amber and peaceful hue. Excusing herself, Elsa moved away from the group of advisers and headed for the corridor that led to the barracks. Anna was giving the last orders of the day when she saw Elsa approach.

"Your majesty," she said, making a perfect bow "I hope you enjoyed the afternoon."

“Of course, captain. You have done a very good job, the guard looks well trained and disciplined”

“You flatter me, your majesty, but everything is thanks to the good warriors of Arendelle”

“So humble… I remember when we were little and you were running around the castle with your wooden sword, shouting that you would be the best warrior that these lands have ever seen”

A slight blush adorned the captain's cheeks.

"What a way to remind me of embarrassing moments, my queen"

“Anna, we have known each other for a long time. there are no embarrassing moments between friends”

“Friends… yes. Well, your majesty, I think I should retire, this armor is very hot and should already be… ”

"Let me help you with that" the Queen said, conjuring a small but cold blizzard between her hands and bringing them closer to the captain's neck. Anna shuddered completely and in a small part it had to do with the cold that came from the Queen's fingers.

"Better?" Elsa whispered as she slid her fingers to the beginning of the breastplate. "If you take off your armor, I can take the heat out more effectively"

Anna swallowed loudly and took the Queen's wrists.

"Your majesty, I appreciate the offer but you should return to the castle, it's getting dark"

Elsa took a step back, a little hurt by the redhead's words, but understanding her captain's concern.

Ana saw the change in the Queen's attitude and mentally kicked herself a thousand times. Elsa made her brain stop working properly, as no one else could do, and she ended up doing and saying things she didn't mean.

"I'll go change and see you at dinner, your majesty" she tried with a smile.

Elsa smiled back before turning in the direction of the castle.

"Don't be late" she answered as she walked away.

"As if I could be away from you" Anna whispered, knowing that her Queen couldn't hear her and fervently wishing she could tell her so.


	5. Chapter 5

The guest were arriving to the castle in caravans of expensive carriages and fantastically adorned horses. The nobles, covered in the finest fabrics gathered in the entrance of the castle were the Queen of Arendelle greeted them one by one. It was such an honor to be acknowledged by the royal that no one care about the line that was forming at the gates. At the Queen side, like a ever present shadow, Anna stood guarding the most precious person in the kingdom, and of her own life, her armor shining in the light of the midday sun, she had put an extra effort to polish the metal she would wear to receive the nobles and dignitaries.

Her gaze, from time to time, drifted to the uncovered shoulders of her queen, she was wearing a beautiful lavender summer dress that left her delicate skin exposed. Some freckles reached the edge of the dress; not like Anna's, those freckles were everywhere but the captain had become accustomed to them. No, Elsa's freckles were barely visible and Anna wanted to do nothing more than to caress them with her lips a million times and some more.

The hair on her neck stood on end and that took the captain out of her daydreams.

"A pleasure to see you again, my dear Queen, you look as beautiful as ever" a young man of about the same age as Elsa said, grabbing her hand. The man had blond hair that fell on his eyes in a carefully neglected style.

"Prince Edward, I'm glad you were able to attend my humble celebration, I hope your family is doing well"

"Oh yes, yes. My parents send greetings" he said with what appeared to be a captivating smile. The ladies around fell into the spell of the charming man who seemed unwilling to let go of Elsa's hand.

Anna felt a powerful desire to kill him. How dare he monopolize Elsa that way, didn't he see that there were people waiting?

Anna cleaned her throat loudly.

"Oh, yes. Maybe I should go on my way" the prince said smiling at Anna.

_ Maybe you should jump into the fjord where no one would help you out _ , Anna thought.

"The servants will accompany you to your chambers, Prince Edward, I hope you have a pleasant stay"

"With your presence by my side, I'm sure it will be more than pleasant" the guest replied and left after a deep bow.

This will be a very long day, Anna thought, preparing to face the avalanche of nobles that still needed to greet the Queen, knowing that there were other youngsters in the group who would be enchanted by the beauty of the monarch.

* * *

Later that afternoon, taking a quick bath so she could change into her formal attire for the ball, Anna remembered each of the princes, counts and even a baron who arrived to the castle with the clear intention of snatch a Queen in the ball. Every one of them acting all charming, smiling at Elsa, kissing her hand and even trying to hug her! (luckily Elsa wasn’t big on displays of affection with people she didn’t know well), but Anna was seconds away from unsheathing her sword and it would have been a blood bath.

She admonished herself, her jealousy couldn’t get out of hand tonight. This ball was to celebrate Elsa and her reign, the kingdom would benefit greatly if the captain of the Royal Guard didn’t go around killing allies. 

She huffed loudly,  _ that won’t be easy _ . She look at her reflection in the small mirror she had in her room at the barracks and sighed. It was the best she had ever looked in a long time, but Elsa would never notice her in her military outfit. At first she thought about buying a dress with frilly green fabrics and puffy sleeves she swa in one of the town’s shops, but that wasn’t her uniform and in case of an emergency it could be a hazard to the Queen’s security. So she opted for her full dress uniform after the Queen had told her of her duties during the celebrations. Tall black polished boots, dark blue breeches with a black line on its sides, her coat was shorter than the rest of the guards, just reaching her vibrant blue sash. Also the color was different as well. While arendellian soldiers wore dark green as normal uniforms, the Queen had requested for her to wear blue, her favorite color and of course, Anna complied. Her waistcoat was in a lighter shade of blue but was covered by the high neck coat. The silver epaulettes and medals pinned to the fabric reminded her of her duty as a protector of the Queen, how she looked was irrelevant. 

Anna secured her ceremonial sword in the scabbard and walked out of her room, Elsa had asked her to receive her when she enter the ballroom and it was an honor she wouldn’t forget for the rest of her life, she couldn’t be late.

* * *

Elsa stood nervously at the top of the stairs, hidden by a dark and heavy curtain. Her captain was already waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs looking dashingly handsome. The redhead had put her beautiful hair in a high ponytail and with a hand on the pommel of her sword, awaited patiently. Her straight posture was impressive. Elsa could see from her hiding place a group of young ladies looking at Anna with desire in their eyes, and she couldn’t blame them, but she definitely didn’t approve. The Queen needed to step into the scene and claim her property.

A stir of skirts followed by murmurs of awe spread throughout the room when Kai, in his most bombastic voice announced:

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

The monarch descended the stairs with all her regal air and a small smile on her lips. Anna turned around immediately and almost lost her balance when she saw her coming down. Elsa was dazzling. That night, the Queen decided to wear a long light blue dress with long but tight sleeves, the fabric was almost sinfully attached to her body and then it opened in a long skirt sliding on the carpet. Behind her, an almost transparent trail adorned with hundreds of snowflakes, glowing with the magic of the queen.

With her peripheral vision, Anna saw Elsa's suitors struggle to get close to her but the captain was not going to let that happen. She took a step forward and extended her hand for Elsa to take as she descended the last steps.

"My queen, you look wonderful, we are not worthy of your presence" Anna said, bringing the hand of a very flushed Elsa to her lips and depositing an ephemeral kiss on her knuckles.

"My dear captain, I didn't know you could be so charming" she replied, dragging her gaze across the athletic body in the beautiful uniform she had sent to make. "You look great tonight"

Before Anna could answer they were surrounded by many people who wanted to get the attention of the Queen. Anna put the Elsa’s hand on the fold of her elbow and prepared to stay by her side for what was left of the night.

* * *

The celebrations continued well into the night and Anna stood firmly by the Queen’s side, accompanying her to every corner that the queen asked her to, greeting and chatting with all the people who had attended. The dance had begun about two hours ago, the couples were sliding down the polished floor of the ballroom in a rhythmic and synchronized way, Anna wished to know how to dance and be able to take Elsa in her arms like the other couples did. Sadly, her military training did not include dance sessions. Thus, from her place, she had to observe how the nobles, princes and other titles, took Elsa from her side and made her turn to the rhythm of a waltz, or laugh at some occasional comment, while she could only wait for her to return.

Now, Elsa was dancing with Prince Edward... again. It was the third time the man had taken her out to dance and, by protocol, was already bordering on indecency. That, or he was trying to communicate his intentions clearly.

On paper, the prince was the ideal candidate for Elsa. Young, with no known vices (Anna had investigated him), his family was well respected on the continent and his kingdom one of the most prosperous. He was not the crown heiress, he was a second son, but his credentials were impeccable. All this did nothing to alleviate the unease that had taken over the redhead. The time had come, she was an spectator in the front row of the event she had feared for the past few years. Someone had arrived and was taking Elsa away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how many chapter this is going to have...  
> Sorry for the delay in updating it, being in the health services at times like this does not leave much free time to write

The ball was finally over and the tension in the Queen’s shoulders seemed to ease. Everyone working in the castle noticed it and were relieved and happy for the success of the event. The guests left the kingdom with the idea that Arendelle was a fructiferous land full of kind people but with a well trained army and a powerful queen. Elsa’s suitors left more enamored than ever, to Anna’s chagrin. Prince Edward went as far as to invite himself to the spring festivities that the castle organized for the beginning of the harvest season. 

Despite all that, the castle had gone back to its normal and quiet routine, the Guard’s captain trained like every afternoon in the training fields outside of the castle and the Queen was back to her favorite activity, Anna-watching. With a heavy sigh the Queen recalled the night of the ball and how beautiful Anna looked in her suit, drawing all eyes and distracting the monarch who was supposed to be paying attention to other things. Elsa was so distracted that prince Edward's self-invitation to the spring holidays wasn’t noticed until it was too late. Now she would have to deal with the blonde pipsqueak and she really didn't feel like it.   
At least, that afternoon when her job had become repetitive and sleepy, the Queen had her favorite activity to keep herself entertained in the time off she was having. Thus, as she rested on the windowsill of her study and languidly sipped a cup of tea, Elsa delighted in watching Anna exercise her authority over the royal guard. The men and women of the elite warriors of Arendelle respected their captain and it was evident in the promptness with which each order was carried out.

Anna was dressed in her usual work clothes, the ones Elsa liked most, tight brown breeches, high boots and that damn camisole that was big enough to accommodate two Annas but left the queen dry-mouthed and wanting to rip it of... or create a slight blizzard that would make the fabric adhere to the captain's body.

Elsa was lost in her musings when she saw one of the maids approach the soldiers with a pot full of water. Under Anna's orders, the soldiers stopped what they were doing and approached the girl to rest and refresh. The scene seemed very normal until Elsa noticed how the girl got very close to Anna and gave her a pot of water, something she had not done with any other guard. The queen left her cup on the window frame, the tea inside of it frozen in a solid block.

"Who does she think she is…?" she murmured as she got closer to the glass to see better.   
Puzzled, Elsa watched as the girl clung to her captain's arm and pressed her body to the redhead’s, her goal visible even from the high window of the royal office. Anna was smiling at her timidly.

Just as it had started, the exchange ended and Anna sent her soldiers back to train, the girl had disappeared from her side so fast that the Queen had not even seen her leave. The truth was that Elsa couldn’t have seen her since her eyes had filled with tears that she refused to let fall. With her clenched fist Elsa swallowed bitterly, all this time she had taken for granted that sooner or later, Anna would realize her intentions and her feelings would be returned, she never thought that she had read her captain so badly.

* * *

  
Anna walked through the castle hallways humming a popular tune as she made her way to the royal chambers. The training was over and with the castle free of suitors fighting for the crown (and for Elsa's bed) she was much calmer, even happy.   
She nodded to the guard at Elsa's room door and knocked as she usually did. There was no answer. Frowning she tried again. When she was about to knock a third time, Elsa absently opened the door and let her in, not looking her in the eye. The frown remained on Anna's face as she looked at her Queen distractedly reading a letter.

"Your majesty, it is not good for your health to bring work to your room" the redhead tried.   
"Oh, no no, it's not work. There are some marriage proposals that the council has asked me to consider more seriously"

Anna felt as if someone had spilled a bucket of ice water over her head.   
"My Queen, I thought that was not yet in your plans..." Anna said in a shy voice.   
"It was not, but recent revelations have made me realize that it is something I must begin to consider. The kingdom needs an heir after all."

Elsa had sat in her vanity where at least a dozen letters similar to the one in her hand covered the surface.

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her armor and tried to change the subject.   
"The royal guard is ready for the harvest festival" she said absentmindedly.

But Elsa still didn't look at her.

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you about that. As you already know, prince Edward will attend the festival..."

"Impossible to forget... even if I wanted to" the last part was muttered.

"... but you should also take into consideration that Prince Williamsen and the Earl of Trondheim have made it known of their intentions to attend as well."

Anna made an effort not to growl.

"Yes, your majesty" she said with a tense jaw.

That was just what she needed, more people to keep an eye on.

"And make sure Edward has a place by my side at the time of the harvest blessing."

This took the captain by surprise, that place of honor was rarely given to people who were not close to the crown.

"Your Majesty?" Anna started but interrupted by Elsa who was still looking at the letter in her hands.

"Please, could you tell one of the servants to take the bouquet of flowers that Edward sent this afternoon, it is too big to have next to the bed, even though that was his intention"   
At that moment Anna noticed the obnoxious bouquet of red roses that was next to Elsa's bed.

Confused and disoriented by the change in her Queen, Anna just nodded and left the room to carry out her orders.

That was the most restless night Anna had ever had in her life.

The next morning, the captain got up with a clear resolution on her mind. She had a suspicion and that day she would find out if it was true, the doubt was eating her heart and she couldn’t keep living like this. She could not fulfill her obligations if her heart and mind were not wholly devoted to the task. So when the Queen left her room for breakfast the next morning, the captain was waiting for her.

"Good morning, your majesty" she said with a deep bow and a mischievous smile.

"G-Good morning, Captain ... wasn't Ser Otto's shift this morning?

"Indeed, but today I have decided to be your personal guard on your tour with the counselors for the new works in the village"

The Queen, still surprised, just nodded.   


* * *

The morning had passed just as Anna had planned, a smug smile graced her face when the Queen and her party was preparing to return to the castle around midday. While the councilors chattered about the buildings improvements that the Queen had begun, taking Arendelle to the 19th century and how marvelous lunch at the palace would be, Anna repeated the maneuver that had given her such a good results during the morning. Since her usual place of protection was next to the Queen, Anna slid her fingers along the back of Elsa's hand, once again, the redhead felt a chill run down the monarch's arm.

With a smile almost impossible to hide, the captain felt more and more bold and when she helped Elsa to get into her carriage, she wrapped her arm around her waist, allowing her hand to caress the blonde's back from shoulder blades to the start of her butt, stopping only because Elsa had rushed into the carriage.

Anna gave the signal to the driver to start the journey back to the castle, satisfied with her plan, Anna mounted her horse ready to follow her. 

She suspected that the Queen might be attracted to her and her reactions today had proved it, it was only a matter of figuring out how to proceed from there.

Once in the castle, while all the councilors went to the dining room where the baquet would take place, Elsa finally found the courage to speak to her captain.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily as she tried to stay behind the group of people to not be noticed.

"Your majesty? I don't understand the question..."

Elsa growled and took her arm, leading her to one of the nearby broom closets. The advisers didn’t notice the sudden absence of their monarch.

The closet was small and Anna found herself face to face with a blushing Elsa.

The woman had come close enough that their noses were almost touching. Anna licked her lips with anticipation.

"All this time I've been worried that one of your suitors could sneak in and do something to you... when the danger could be so much closer..." se whispered, surrounding the Queen with her arms.

Anna's wandering hand slid down the queen's exposed back, touching delicately a portion of warm skin. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Everyone eyes are always on you," the redhead continued. "Everyone wants to meet you, talk to you... touch you" the girl's other hand caressed Elsa's hip as Anna’s lips closed on her ear as she whispered "I want to touch you too… That’s what I’ve been doing all morning”

"A… nna" the Queen said with a smile invading her face. "You were jealous of Edward", it wasn't a question. "It's the same thing that I feel every time one of the maids feels they have the right to get close to you"

Anna’s arms tighten on Elsa’s waist, bringing her closer to her body.

Elsa’s breath got caught in her throat as Anna's right leg slid between Elsa's. Her lips ghosting over the blonde’s neck.

“Please” was all Elsa could say before Anna started to leave a path of increasingly hot kisses.

Elsa, biting her lower lip and trying not to make any sounds that will alert the castle staff, wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and pulled her closer.

"Captain, you're playing with ice" she tried to articulate, feeling the agitated breathing of the younger woman.

As an answer, Anna slid her tongue along Elsa's neck until it reached her earshell.   
"I know... I'm trying to feed the storm"

These last words were whispered on Elsa's lips. The woman couldn't contain herself anymore and closed the space between them, melting into a passionate kiss.

Elsa's hands descended to Anna's ass, taking her by surprise and making their hips get impossibly closer.

Anna began to grind her hips against the other woman with need. A moan escaped Elsa lips as Anna's hands slid over her stomach and cupped her breasts giving them a slight squeeze.

"Baby, we can't do this here" Anna said through ragged breaths.

"I don't know when I will have the courage to approach you in this way again" Elsa told her in between small kisses "So, yeah, we can do this here"

Anna couldn’t believe how much that phrase turned her on. The captain turn them around and pushed Elsa towards the opposite wall, a surface a bit more comfortable for Elsa and the things she had in mind.

Her fingers found the way to Elsa skirt and tugged it up it scruciangly slow. Elsa stifled a moan in frustration. A half smile appeared in Anna's lips, she was loving having her Queen in her hands, at her will. She hooked her fingers in the hem of the frully light blue fabric of Elsa’s dress and slide her hand up, crinkling it at her waist. Her hands caressed Elsa's hips, almost like worshiping her as she got on her knees.

"Later" Elsa raspy voice took her out of her reverie "We will have time for that later" she said as she helped Anna to get up. "And believe me, I won't let you out of my bed for a couple of days… but now, we can't take long"

Anna did as she was told as she started to kiss Elsa again, knowing she wouldn't last longer either. She slipped down her own breeches until it was rolled in her ankles, her leg back in between Elsa thighs. The blond woman began rocking her hips as soon as her lips reunited with Anna's and their tongues began a fevered dance. Elsa grabbed Anna's hips and helped her maintain a steady rhythm as the younger singer's fingers found her nipple underneath her icy corset.

The ragged breaths coming from both of them intensified. Small little moans escaped their lips but couldn't do more than that, they were surrounded by people. Though that was the last thing on their minds.

"God Elsa, you’re so wet" Anna said as as one of her fingers slipped between the queen's wet folds, accompanying the movements of her hips, grinding her sex harder against the other woman's thigh.

Elsa used all her mind power to control the loud moan that formed in her throat as Anna bit the base of her neck and the licked the mark she left there.

"You're mine" Anna said through gritted teeth and attacked Elsa's lips again.

"Ahh..." Elsa couldn't contain herself anymore and a moan escaped her lips.

"Anna, I'm so close"

"Yes, baby, me too"

Their hips crashing against each other desperately, wanting more friction, more pleasure.   
"Fuck me… harder... please" the Queen’s plead was whispered in her ear and Anna could no longer control herself.

"God yes... cum for me"

They grinded hard and fast until an explosive orgasm consumed them both at the same time.

Elsa, still moving her hips slowly, tighten her embrace and Anna rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, both riding their climax down until their agitated breathing began to calm down and regain composure.

"I think I died and went to heaven" Anna's voice was muffled by Elsa shoulder.   
"Not yet, captain… not yet" she could hear the smile in Elsa voice.

"I've wanted this for so long" came the whispered words from Anna's lips, looking into Elsa's dark blue eyes. She could see the younger woman was being very serious. Elsa smiled warmly at her and cupped her face, caressing her lips with her thumbs. Anna closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

“We've both wanted this a long time ago, I think.”

When Anna was about to answer, Gerda's voice was heard from the hallway, just a door away.

Both of them hurried to dress and get decent for dinner, the advisers had been waiting for the Queen for a long time.

When they both entered the dining room, none of the men sitting there noticed the blush on their cheeks and their reddened lips from kissing. As soon as Elsa took her place at the head of the table, her Foreign Affairs advisor spoke.

"Prince Edward sent a missive earlier, your majesty,he will arrive two days earlier than agreed" he said taking out an envelope with a royal seal that was not from Arendelle "In his words, he plans to spend with you as much time as possible"


End file.
